


In Her Light

by PerfectContradictions



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bratva AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectContradictions/pseuds/PerfectContradictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver meets Felicity and is immediately drawn in by her personality and her ability to make his son smile. This is the story of Oliver trying to win her over and make her realize that he loves her and that her place is with him and his family. Bratva AU. The summary sucks, I know</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, so I apologize if there are grammar errors. Its just something that I had always wanted to write and I am finally able to do it. Hope you guys like it.

“Why did I decide to get a Great Dane?” Felicity mumbled as Duke pulled her towards the center of the park. Now, Felicity loved Duke, he was after all adorable but when he saw squirrels well that was when her love for him diminished. I mean how many times does it take for a dog to realize that he is not agile enough to catch those small rodents? Duke was as uncoordinated as she was and that was saying something. When he finally calmed down she was able to take a seat at one of the park benches to rest. 

 

“Duke I really hope one day you realize that after being outrun by 9 squirrels you should probably give up.” She stated. Duke just looked up at her with his chocolate brown eyes and yawned. 

 

“Excuse me?” Felicity started as she heard a small voice speak right behind her. She quickly turned and came face to face with a small boy who was 5 or 6. 

 

“Hi.” She said, Duke just stood up and licked the little boys face and sat right next to him. “Duke you can’t just lick children you don’t know!!” she huffed. The boy was giggling at their interaction.

 

“I’m Felicity, are you by yourself? Because if you are then I think that we should definitely be looking for your mom because she must be so worried.” She babbled. 

 

“My mom is gone. My dad is on his phone and I saw your dog so I came over here to play with you. Do you not want to play with me?” he asked, his green eyes looked teary and she immediately felt her heart constrict. 

 

“No, I do want to play with you and so does Duke, but you shouldn’t leave your dad like that he’ll get worried.” The boy just looked at his feet and mumbled, “My dad probably hasn’t even noticed that I’m gone.”

 

He sounded so defeated, that Felicity just wanted to hug him. “Come on lets go find your dad and we can ask him if he’ll let you play fetch with Duke and I.” His little eyes lit up with joy and he immediately ran up to her and started to pull her up from the bench. 

 

“Come on Felicity!!! I wanna play fetch!!!” he screamed. She laughed and followed him as he led her towards the jungle gym. 

 

Sitting at one of the benches was a man in a black coat wearing dark jeans. He looked beautiful, his muscles were visible even under the layers he work to protect him from the cold and as Felicity looked at his face she thought she had never seen such a handsome man before. He saw Felicity and her new friend, whose name she still didn’t know, walking towards him and he immediately ended his phone conversation. 

 

“Connor, who is this?” he asked angrily. “This is Felicity, can I play with Felicity and her dog Duke dad?” The boy who she now knew was named Connor asked excitedly. 

 

“Why don’t you and Duke play for a bit Connor, I need to speak to Felicity.”

 

“Is that okay Felicity?” Connor asked her. Felicity nodded and handed him the Tennis ball Duke was so fond of. 

 

As soon as Duke and Connor were out of earshot Connors dad grabbed her and led her behind the jungle gym. “Who sent you?” he whispered roughly. She felt something cold at her neck. Her eyes widened as she realized it was a knife. 

 

“N-No one sent me. What are you talking about?” she asked. He looked into her eyes for a long time and then released her. He chuckled and said “Sorry Ms.?” He looked at her inquiringly. “Smoak” she answered still shocked at what had just happened. 

 

“Ms. Smoak, yes as I was saying I apologize for what just occurred but you see a man in my position gets a little wary when their five year old son shows up with some random woman from the park.” 

 

“Well, if you were paying more attention to your son instead of the person you were speaking to on the phone then perhaps random woman wouldn’t have to take care of him for you.” Felicity was feeling anger now. Who carried around knives anyways, psychos that’s who. She turned to leave and the man grabbed her arm and said, “I’m sorry Ms. Smoak, truly I am. Why don’t we start over again, I’m Oliver Queen.” 

 

“Well Oliver Queen, I don’t really feel like starting anything with you so please let me go so I can get my dog and be out of your hair.” She waited for him to release her but instead he pulled her closer and said, “Ms. Smoak, please, my son is really enjoying himself and though we didn’t start off in the best way I can assure you that I can be a gentleman. “

 

“I don’t think there is anything gentle about you.” She spat, immediately she saw him flinch, he let her go and she heard him murmur, “I’m sorry”. 

 

Now if there is one thing you must know about Felicity Smoak is that she has a soft heart. “I’m sorry that was harsh. Its just, you pulled a knife on me. I mean who caarries around knives? That isn’t normal is it? Did I miss the memo saying that carrying around knives is normal now? Now I’m babbling, great.” She looked up and Oliver was trying to hold his laughter in.

 

“My job is very dangerous Ms. Smoak it makes me extra vigilant.” He stated seriously. 

 

“So vigilant, your 5 year-old somehow got away from you?” she asked with a smirk. He looked taken aback and then started to laugh. “Touché” he said.  
“So are you a cop or something?” she asked as they walked towards the bench where he was sitting at originally. “Or something” he said quietly. 

 

“Are you a spy? Is this a Mr. and Mrs. Smith thing, not that I’m saying that we’ll get married or that I look anything like Angelina Jolie, and lets face it you are definitely more attractive than Brad Pitt….Why am I still talking!” she exclaimed. 

 

“I’m not a spy Felicity.” He said as he laughed. 

 

“Sure you aren’t Oliver, I mean its not like you can tell me if you are right?” she said. 

 

He shook his head and said, “I’m the CEO of Queen Consolidated. Maybe you’ve heard of it?” he said. 

 

“I’ve only been in Starling for a couple of days, just moved here from Las Vegas, so I can’t say that I know too much about Queen Consolidated. I have seen the building, its pretty impressive.” Oliver was shocked that she didn’t know who he was. Most people knew all about him or at least they thought they did based on the tabloids they read. She sat next to him watching Connor and that dog of hers play. She was beautiful. He’s seen plenty of beautiful women, but she looked so content, and she seemed so innocent. 

 

He knew that this was a horrible idea but as she giggled at his sons antics he made up his mind, he was going to keep her, she was a bright light and his world was filled with darkness, he was going to keep this light for both him and his son. He had to come up with a plan, though. He didn’t want to harm her. He had never felt this immediate connection with anyone. Every one of her giggles made him feel lighter and as she talked excitedly with his son he realized that she has having the same effect on him. 

 

Yes, he was going to get Felicity Smoak to fall in love with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! I know its been forever but so much has been going on, I would like to continue this story so please let me know if you think its worth it.

Chapter 2

He was staring. She could feel it and it made her anxious. “Felicity why is my dad staring at you? Connor asked

“I wish I knew Connor, its getting a little weird.” She murmured to him. Connor giggled and then shouted at his father, “Dad stop staring at Felicity you’re weird!!!!” 

“Connor no!” she quickly looked at Oliver and saw him smiling at both of them. 

“Sorry I was just distracted for a second. How about we go get something to eat?” he asked.

Felicity was a little taken aback, they just met and he wanted her to join them for food, not only that but he pulled a knife on her! Admittedly she had been accused of having no self-preservation in the past but this was an easy question for her to answer. 

“As fun as that sounds I’m actually not hungry so you guys should go ahead and go without me.” She tried to back away and leave but was stopped by Oliver.

“What about some Ice Cream?” 

“Yes! Felicity please let’s go get some ice cream!” Connor pleaded and though she had just met the kid he seemed so excited. She really needed to work on saying no. 

“I guess I cant say no to ice cream right?” she said

Connor started to bounce around them happily and that made Felicity laugh.

“We can have the ice cream delivered to the manor and enjoy it there” Oliver stated. 

“Wow, I don’t know much about the lives of rich people but ice cream in the park is the best. I don’t think there is a need to go to such extremes when it comes to frozen dairy products.” Felicity was a little creeped out I mean really? You want to drive all the way to your “manor” and have ice cream delivered there? And who even has manors? 

“The Queen Family has manors, Miss Smoak, does that bother you?” Oliver said

“Frack , I said that out loud?” she whined. “Still what I said stands we can enjoy some perfectly good ice cream here at the park.”

Oliver clenched his jaw and said “Fine.” 

Connor was paying no mind to the weird interaction the adults were having and immediately grabbed Felicity’s hand and yelled, “Come on Felicity we have to find the bestest ice cream here!” 

Oliver watched them move toward the vendors that were at the center of the park and start inquiring about the flavors that were available. His original plan to have Felicity come with them to the manor was not working out and now he was going to have to find another way to keep in touch with her. 

Felicity and Connor had finally picked an ice cream vendor and Oliver snuck up behind them and put an arm around Felicity’s waist. “So what flavors are we getting?” 

Felicity wasn’t about to deny that Oliver Queen was attractive, and the spark she felt when he put his arm around her was something she has not experienced before in her life, that was terrifying. 

“Well I want mint chocolate chip, I don’t know about you guys. “ 

“We’ll have Vanilla.” Oliver stated, Felicity immediately felt disappointed. 

You can tell a lot about a person by the flavor of ice cream they like and in her experience vanilla is a flavor reserved for people who are not adventurous, she turned to see Connor and saw that he was disappointed in the flavor but he seemed reluctant to say anything to his father. 

“3 mint chocolate chip ice creams please.” Felicity called out to the vendor, Oliver turned to her and glared. “Ms. Smoak I believe I said that Connor and I would be having vanilla ice cream.” 

“I’m sure Connor would like to try something new and you should to Mr. Queen”.

“Listen to your wife sir, a young boy deserves some chocolate every now and then.” The vendor said with a wink. 

Flustered, Felicity immediately tried to explain that they were not a couple, but Oliver pulled her closer and paid for the ice cream. For years Oliver had run away from commitment, but in this moment when he heard the ice cream vendor call felicity his wife and seeing how happy his son was with this delightful young women he realized that this was something he wanted. 

The vendor handed them their ice cream and Felicity, Connor, Oliver, and Duke walked through the park. Oliver started to ask Felicity about her recent move to Starling City and when she started to ramble he let her. Eventually he noticed Connor was getting tired and he pulled him into his arms. 

“Oh Connor is tired, I’ll let you guys head home.” 

“Felicity can you go home with us and have dinner. Please” Connor asked sleepily. 

Oliver was thrilled he still had not come up with a way of getting her to his home but it seemed that his greatest ally was his son. Felicity was starting to say no to Connor and Connor pulled out his puppy dog eyes and his lip tremble, which worked like a charm. 

“Okay if you don’t mind Oliver, I’d love to have dinner at your home.”

“Nothing would make me happier Felicity, then having you in my home.” 

Felicity felt a shiver work its way down her body at his words but she disregarded it. 

“I have to take Duke back to my apartment so if you give me your address I could meet you guys there later tonight.” 

“No, we’ll take Duke with us, you’re coming with us now Felicity. I’m sure Connor wants to spend as much time with you as possible. “

Oliver pulled Felicity with him towards his black SUV and had one of the many men waiting for them outside the vehicle take Dukes leash and walk him to another vehicle. 

“Wait my dog….” 

“Don’t worry Felicity Roy loves dogs. “ he said as he opened the door for her. Felicity hesitated for a second and then climbed into the car. Oliver buckled up Connor and then sat next to felicity. The ride to his home seemed eternal but when they finally made it to his “manor” Felicity understood why people liked to own Manor’s it was beautiful. Though in the future she would learn to hate this home in this moment Felicity really appreciated the beauty that it held.


End file.
